How to Train Your Dragon 2/Voice cast (International)
This page is about the How to Train Your Dragon 2 voice actors from other places then the English voice cast. Spanish (Español) ���� *Eleazar Gómez - Hiccup (Hipo) *Rebeca Patiño - Valka *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Stoick the Vast (Estoico el Vasto) *Héctor Lee - Gobber (Bocón el Rudo) *Leyla Rangel - Astrid *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Snotlout (Patán Moscoso) *Gabriela Ugarte & Carlo Vázquez - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Brutilda Torton & Brutacio Torton) *Ricardo Bautista - Fishlegs Ingerman (Patapez Ingerman) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Eret *Carlos Segundo - Drago Bludvist (Drago Manodura) French (Français) ���� *Donald Reignoux - Hiccup (Harold) *Emmanuel Jacomy - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Julien Kramer - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Florine Orphelin - Astrid French - Quebec (Québécois) ���� *Xaiver Dolan - Hiccup (Harold) *Sylvain Hétu - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Geneviève Déry - Astrid *Carl Béchard - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Oliver Visentin - Snotlout *Marie-Ève Soulard La Ferrière & Laurent-Christophe De Ruelle - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston German (Deutsch) ���� *Daniel Axt - Hiccup (Hicks) *Dominic Raacke - Stoick the Vast (Haudrauf) *Emilia Schüle - Astrid *Martina Hill - Valka Italian (Italiano) ���� *Flavio Aquilone - Hiccup *Letizia Scifoni - Astrid *Roberto Draghetti - Stoick the Vast *Alessio Nissolino - Snotlout (Moccicoso) *Gabriele Patriarca - Fishlegs Ingerman (Gambedipesce) *Roberta Pellini: Valka Dutch (Netherlands) ���� *Patrick Martens - Hiccup (Hikkie) *Thekla Reuten - Valka *Peter Tuinman - Stoick (Stompum) *Terence Schreurs - Astrid *Geza Weisz - Eret *Tygo Gernandt - Drago (Drako) *Bert Simhoffer - Gobber (Rochel) *Dorien Haan - Ruffnut (Morrie) *Jop Joris - Tuffnut (Schorrie) *Sander Van Der Poel - Fishlegs (Vissenpoot) *Trevor Reekers - Snotlout (Snotvlerk) Flemish (Vlaamse) ���� *Timo Descamps - Hiccup (Hikkert) *Kristel Verbeke - Valka *Dirk Denoyelle - Stoick *Clara Cleymans - Astrid *Wouter Hendrickx - Eret *Michel Van Dousselaere - Drago *Ludo Hellinx - Gobber (Schrokál) *Eline de Munck - Ruffnut (Brokdol) *Jonas Vermeulen - Tuffnut (Knokdol) *Thomas Van Goethem - Fishlegs (Viztik) *Jonas Van Geel - Snotlout (Snotkrot) Korean (한국어) ���� Greek (Ελληνικά) ���� Danish (Dansk) ���� *Robert Hansen - Hiccup (Hikke) *Özlem Saglanmak - Astrid Hofferson *Peter Aude - Stoick the Vast (Havblik den Vældige) *Niels Olsen - Gobber (Gorbert) *Niclas Mortensen - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snotfjæs) *Rasmus Ellersgaard - Fishlegs Ingerman (Fiskeben) *Sasia Mølgaard & Julian Eliot Kellerman - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Benknold Thorskal & Stenknold Thorskal) Norwegian (Norsk) ���� *Alexander Rybak - Hiccup (Hikken) *Arnhild Litleré - Valka *Helge Jordal - Stoick the Vast (Steinur) *Kjersti Sandal - Astrid Hofferson *Anderz Eide - Eret, Son of Eret *Paul Ottar Haga - Drago *Per Skjølsvik - Gobber (Gugge) *Ida Elise Broch - Ruffnut Thorston (Røffa) *Knut Joner - Tuffnut Thorston (Tøffe) *Benjamin Helstad - Fishlegs Ingerman (Fiskebein) *Jan Martin Johnsen - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snytulf) Portuguese - Portugal (Português - Portugal) ���� *Francisco Areosa - Hiccup *Paula Lobo Antunes - Astrid *Virgílio Castelo - Stoick the Vast (Estoico o Grande) *Leonor Alcácer - Valka *Eduardo Madeira - Gobber (Bocarra) *José Nobre - Drago Bludvist *Rui Porto Nunes - Eret, Son of Eret Portuguese - Brazil (Português - Brasil) ���� *Gustavo Pereira - Hiccup (Soluço) *Martha Cohen - Valka *Mauro Ramos - Stoick the Vast (Stoico) *Paulo Mathias - Snotlout Jorgenson (Melequento) *Charles Emmanuel - Fishlegs Ingerman (Perna de Peixe) *Luisa Palomanes - Astrid *Rodrigo Lombardi - Drago (Drago Sanguebravo) *Raphael Rossatto - Eret, Son of Eret Polish (Polski) ���� *Grzegorz Drojewski – Hiccup (Czkawka) *Danuta Stenka – Valka *Julia Kamińska – Astrid *Miłogost Reczek – Stoick the Vast (Stoick Ważki) *Tomasz Błasiak - Eret, Son of Eret *Szymon Kuśmider - Drago Bludvist (Drago Krwawdoń) *Tomasz Traczyński - Gobber (Pyskacz Gbur) *Julia Hertmanowska - Ruffnut Thorston (Szpadka) *Sebastian Cybulski - Tuffnut Thorston (Mieczyk) *Mateusz Narloch - Fishlegs Ingerman (Śledzik) *Artur Pontek - Snotlout Jorgenson (Sączysmark) Finnish (Suomi) ���� *Aksu Palmén - Hiccup (Hikotus) *Jarmo Mäkinen - Stoick the Vast (Aimo Mahtimurikka) *Hannu-Pekka Björkman - Gobber the Belch (Raivo Röyhtäys) *Iina Kuustonen - Astrid Hofferson (Astrid Hoffersson) *Henri Piispanen - Fishlegs Ingerman (Suomusintti) *Juha Paananen - Drago Bludvist (Drago Veriaura) *Oskari Tamminen - Snotlout Jorgenson (Limalotja Jorgenson) *Olavi Uusivirta & Sara Soulie - Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston (Karski Thorston & Ronski Thorston) *Joonathan Kettunen - Eret, Son of Eret Swedish (Svenska) ���� *Jesper Adefelt - Hiccup (Hicke) *Gunnel Fred - Valka *Johan Hedenberg - Stoick the Vast (Tryggvåld den Väldige) *Johannes Brost - Gobber the Belch (Gape) *Norea Sjöquist - Astrid *Anton Körberg - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snor-Per Jörgenson) *Johan Hillgren - Fishlegs Ingerman (Fiskfot Ingerman) *Carl-Magnus Lilljedahl & Emma Lewin - Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston (Flåbuse Thorston & Flåbusa Thorston) *Jan Åström - Drago Bludvist (Drago Blödland) *Björn Bengtsson - Eret, Son of Eret Romanian (Română) ���� *Cristian Neacșu - Hiccup (Sughiț) *Cătălina Mustață - Valka *Constantin Bărbulescu - Stoick the Vast (Stoic cel Vast) *Cosmina Dobrotă - Astrid *Vlad Trifaș - Eret, Son of Eret *Elena Chiseliță - Ruffnut Thorston (Cap-de-Piatră) *Lari Georgescu - Tuffnut Thorston (Cap-de-Lemn) *Tomi Cristin - Gobber the Belch (Mâncăul) *Liviu Popa - Fishlegs Ingerman (Picior-de-Pește) *Alexandru Avădani - Snotlout Jorgenson (Rât-Mucos) *Claudiu Stănescu - Drago Bludvist (Drago Sparbum) Lithuanian (Lietuvių) ���� *Daumantas Ciunis - Hiccup (Hikapas) *Agne Kaktaite - Astrid (Astrida) *Sabulis Remigius - Stoick the Vast (Stoikas) *Adziugas Siaurusaitis - Gobber (Goberis) *Šarkus Jonas - Fishlegs Ingerman (Žuviakojis) *Cicėnas Ramūnas - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snargliautas) *Šataitė Agnė & Rinkūnas Tomas - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Rafnata & Tafnatas) Hungarian (Magyar) ���� *Hamvas Dániel – Hiccup (Hablaty) *Csifó Dorina – Astrid *Morvay Bence – Fishlegs Ingerman (Halvér) *Berkes Boglárka & Baráth István - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Kőfej & Fafej) *Király Attila - Drago Bludvist （Drakó） Russian (Русский) ���� *Андрей Лёвин - Hiccup (Иккинг) *Софья Ануфриева - Astrid (Астрид) *Валерий Соловьёв - Stoick the Vast (Стоик) *Александр Койгеров - Eret, Son of Eret (Эрет) *Регина Щукина - Valka (Валка) *Сергей Козик - Drago (Драго) *Михаил Хрусталёв - Snotlout Jorgenson (Сморкала) *Игорь Виноградов & Марианна Семёнова - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Задирака & Забияка) *Михаил Боярский - Gobber (Плевака) Bulgarian (Български) ���� *Иван Петков - Hiccup (Хълцук) *Симона Нанова - Valka (Валка) *Георги Тодоров - Stoick the Vast (Стоик) *Татяна Етимова - Astrid Hofferson (Астрид) *Димитър Живков - Eret, Son of Eret (Ерет) *Мариан Маринов - Drago (Драго) Hindi (हिन्दी) ���� *अमित दिोंदयी - Hiccup (हिकप) *प्रिया अदिवारेकर - Stoick the Vast (स्टोइक द वास्ट) *उदय सबनीस - Gobber the Belch (गोबर द बेल्च) *पूजा पंजाबी - Astrid Hofferson (एट्रीड होफर्सन) *सचिन गोल - Snotlout Jorgenson (स्नोटआउट जोर्गेनसन) *संकेत म्हात्रे - Tuffnut Thorston (टफनट थोर्सटन) *प्रिया आदिवारेकर - Ruffnut Thorston (रफनट थोर्सटन) *देवांश दोशी - Fishlegs Ingerman (फिश्लेग्स इंगरमैन) *विक्रांत चतुर्वेदी - Drago Bludvist (ड्रैगो ब्लुद्विस्ट) *सुमित कौल - Eret, Son of Eret (एरेट) Tamil (தமிழ்) ���� * Raghuvaran - Hiccup * Anandan - Stoick & Drago * Ramu - Stoick (singing) * L.P. Rajeshwari - Valka * Vani - Valka (singing) * Yamuna - Astrid * Arun Alexander - Gobber & Eret * Sabarinathan - Snotlout * Sandhiya - Ruffnut * Sathyaraj - Tuffnut & Fishlegs Telugu (తెలుగు) ���� * Rajendra Kumar - Hiccup * Ram Babu - Stoick * Ramu - Stoick (singing) * Vijay Durga - Valka * Vani - Valka (singing) * Karuna Suresh - Astrid & Ruffnut * Rajesh - Gobber * Vinoth Kumar - Snotlout * Ajay Kumar - Tuffnut * Ganesh - Fishlegs * Krishna Kumar - Drago * Arun Alexander - Eret Chinese - Putonghua (普通话) ���� (Names before "/" is their official translation in Putonghua, Names after "/" is what fans USE in daily life) *林更新 - Hiccup (小嗝嗝) *蒋雯丽 - Valka (沃尔卡/瓦尔卡) *胡连华 - Stoick (史图伊克/斯图伊克) *刘大航 - Gobber (高博/高伯) *白百合 - Astrid Hofferson (阿斯翠德/阿斯翠) *杨波 - Fishlegs (鱼脚司) *王利军 - Snotlout (鼻涕粗) *郭金非 & 牟珈论 - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (悍夫那特 & 暴芙那特) *虞桐伟 - Drago (德拉戈·布拉德韦斯特) Chinese - Mandarin (國語) ���� *陳漢典 - Hiccup (小嗝嗝) *姜瑰瑾 - Valka (娃卡) *林谷珍 - Stoick (史圖伊克) *康殿宏 - Gobber (戈伯) *鍾欣愉 - Astrid Hofferson (亞絲翠) *鍾少庭 - Fishlegs (魚腳司) *陳博浩 - Snotlout (鼻涕粗) *徐琳智 & 吳貴竹 - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (悍夫那特 & 暴芙那特) *徐健春 - Drago (神拳) *夏治世 - Eret (艾瑞特) Chinese - Cantonese (粵語) ���� (Names before "/" is what fans USE in daily life, Names after "/" is their official translation in Cantonese) *何承駿- Hiccup (小嗝嗝/思噎仔) *江美儀- Valka (瓦爾卡/維嘉) *羅偉亮- Stoick (史圖伊克/煞刀) *周永光- Gobber (高伯/戈伯) *顏卓靈- Astrid Hofferson (阿斯翠/阿翠) *郭俊廷- Fishlegs (魚脚司/魚仔脚) *文傑聰- Snotlout (鼻涕粗/鼻涕蟲) *蔡忠衛 & 陳樂珈- Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (悍夫那特 & 暴芙那特/鐵粒 & 泥粒) *葉振聲- Drago (德拉戈/渣高) *邱廷輝- Eret (埃雷特/伊利狄) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2